Hard as Candy
by WhatBigEyes
Summary: Viviane Rose Delourentis has always been a determined odd ball and is now a pack member! Please read and review! Bad at summaries! Clay/OC story! Sorry Elena and Clay lovers!
1. Prologue

Vivian POV.

I stared dumbfounded at my brother . "Have you been taking drugs?"

"Viv. Come on, its for your protection!" Damien stated, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Your on of a kind and I need you safe!"

"No, you need me out of the way to spend time with your tramp." I retorted, as I pushed his hands off my shoulders and got back to my job. I smiled at the Marandez family. "I'll take those dishes for you. Would you like anything else?"

"No dear, just the bill if you please." Mrs. Marandez said. I nodded in reply and took their dishes into the back. I headed towards the cash and grabbed their receipt. Damien stood in front of me once more.

"Sis, you know it's not like that." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes and went to step around him, but, he blocked my way once more.

"It is. I get it okay, ever since dad died you've felt the need to protect me. Now that you think you love this chick you want to move on without me. It's fine. I don't care, I can take care of myself. Leave. Just go." I said before forcibly pushing him out of the way.

"Viviane Rose ," Damien growled. "It's not like that."

I ignored him and gave the Marandez their receipt. "Susie will serve you at the cash."

Melinda gave me a pitied look. "Honey, give me your apron and go work things out with your brother."

I nodded reluctantly as as I knew I wouldn't be able to win this argument. I pulled off my apron and gave it to her. Then I grabbed my brother's jacket and yanked him out of the cafe.

"I'm not going to the pack for anything. You know what dad said. I get you want to be with that hoe bag, but she's not good for you!" I said as I dragged him into the car.

"Look it's not about Amber okay?" He sighed in frustration.

"Really? Then tell me if I go to the pack are you going to stay with me?" I questioned. He gave me a small glare, but hadn't said anything. "That's what I thought. God what happened? We use to be so close."

I shook my head and placed my headphones in my ears. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I held them at bay as I walked around the car and went into the passenger seat. I let my head rest on the window and ignored my brother the entire way back home. I was a bit suspicious when I saw a jeep in our driveway and pulled my headphones off, but ignored it as I walked through the front door.

"Viviane, I know you wouldn't agree with me. So meet Jeremy and Clayton Danvers." Damien announced, pushing me further into the foyer.

I stared at the men in front. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I don't need your help or want. The only reason you're here is because by brother is a bastard, who wants to spend our family inheritance on a no good, diseased infected, rodent he likes to call his girlfriend."

I turned to my brother and grabbed him by the shoulders. I gave a small sigh and brought my knee up hard in between his legs. He dropped, cupping himself. I began to leave the men and walk up the stairs as I said, "That's for going behind my back and if I have to leave I'm taking everything with me. Let's see how much this bitch loves you when you're broke as fuck."

Third Person POV.

Jeremy watched as Viviane left the the foyer. He was very surprised by her tone of conviction. Clay on the other hand was letting out a deep chuckle as he watched his old friend Damien on the ground in pain. His mind couldn't help but compare Elena and Viviane to one another as they both seemed a like. Both stubborn, feisty.

When Viviane returned, she had a slight pout on her face.

"So, you guys are still here.." She trailed off, eyeing the alpha and his beta. "When are you leaving? And I say that in the nicest way possible."

"Well we will be leaving when you agree to join us." Clay answered giving her a small wink. Damien noticed and growled lightly.

Viviane smirked. "What about my brother?"

"He will be a pack informant, and will stay here." Jeremy answered this time.

"That's not fair. He gets what he wants and I don't," Viviane pointed out.

"Well sweetheart, life isn't always fair." Clay stated, giving her his own little smirk.

"Fine, but I have conditions." She stated. The men waited for her to continue. "First and foremost, I get control of our bank account and I also get the legal rights the the estate. You'll also let me come home and visit once and a while. And finally, there will be no secrets, I am allowed to get my hands on any info you have about everything. Do we have a deal?"

Damien looked flabbergasted. "How about the account and estate are in both our names?"

"No. Mine." Viv stated in a firm tone. Clay couldn't help but shiver at her possessive words. Her smirk grew wider at Clay's reaction, but continued. "So do we have a deal or not? Cause I can do this forever."

The men stared at each other, before looking at the young brunette. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 1 - Sad

**A/N: Alright! Hey, everyone. I didn't leave a note last time, but know I am! I want to thank all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed the last chapter! I ask that you REVIEW! So please enjoy! Oh! Yeah, before I forget this story is due to ****STEFFIROSE11****! Now moving on.. REVIEW and hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even though I would really want to.**

_Previously on Hard as Candy…._

_Damien looked flabbergasted. "How about the account and estate are in both our names?"_

"_No. Mine." Viv stated in a firm tone. Clay couldn't help but shiver at her possessive words. Her smirk grew wider at Clay's reaction, but continued. "So do we have a deal or not? Cause I can do this forever."_

_The men stared at each other, before looking at the young brunette. "Deal."_

_**Third Person POV.**_

Damien couldn't believe he had agreed to allow his younger sister to have full control of their bank account and estate. He knew she would never spend it foolishly, but was upset that she hadn't trusted him to be responsible of their funds. He honestly wanted to keep Viviane safe, there were whisper among a few of the mutts about uprising against the pack. Of course, Jeremy had no idea of it. Viv would be safe with them for now and when Daniel would decide to take action.

Damien grew slightly angry when he thought of Daniel's visit. The hunger he saw Santos' eyes held when viewing his sister. He had a plan though. Viviane would stay there for until the other mutts decided to attack the pack, then he would get his sister and go into hiding. It would have been to suspicious now, but once the war starts they would be able to slip away undetected. Everyone would be to distracted.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone went off. He smiled softly at the text from his girlfriend.

_Hey, babe. I know you had a tough day! Come over I'll cheer you up.. _

_Amber xoxo_

He sighed lightly, as he read the text. Damien loved that girl and couldn't understand why Viv hated her. She was sweet, caring, and beautiful. Amber and Viviane's hatred for one another was one of the main reasons Damien had decided to bring his sister to the pack. Not that he would admit it. He quickly replied asking her to meet at their usual spot.

He wrote a note on the fridge letting his sister and the others know he was going out and wouldn't be back tonight, but, he would be there in the morning for when the lawyer came. He left swiftly after and didn't notice his younger sister watching as he left.

Viviane rolled her eyes at her brothers behaviour. For the last few months, he would leave and meet Amber. Viviane decided she would push her hurt feelings aside and make dinner for herself and her guests, since Damien decided to split. She busied herself in the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients to make steak with vegetables and mashed potatoes and to make a lava cake dessert. An hour later, the meal was prepared and the only thing left to finish baking was the cake.

She set the plates and put the meals out. "Foods ready, you can come down now." She said, in a bored tone. Knowing Jeremy and Clayton could hear her.

Not even moments later, the two men had appeared in the dinner and had sat themselves down. Viviane sat down as well, but further away than the other two males.

"Where's Damien?" Jeremy had asked.

Viviane sighed. "With his slutty girlfriend."

Clay let out a light chuckle, but hadn't said anything. He glanced at his father, whom had little traces of anger embedded in his face.

Jeremy cleared his voice softly, "Well, then thank you for cooking for us, even though you weren't expecting us."

"Drop the formalities, please. Your pissed that my brother has asked you to come and isn't playing host. Instead, he let his younger sister do it - even though he's throwing me to you. I don't need your protection. The only reason I will be going with you is because I didn't trust my brother with anything our father has left us, while he's with that girl. I have nothing against you, I'm use to my brothers behaviour," Viviane stated, "But I do hope that you, both of you will stop treating me as if I'm going to lash out or I'm breakable or that I will kill you in your sleep. Honestly, we can just be friends."

Jeremy and Clay smiled at the girls fire. Jeremy knew that the young girl was beyond her years and that she'd be a great addition to the pack.

"Of course," They chorused.

"Then please enjoy," Viviane smiled, motioning to the food. To the surprise of Jeremy and Clay, Viv had not reached for her food. She waited patiently and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy let his smile grow. He cut a piece of steak and put it in his mouth. His eyes closed as he savoured the taste, he nodded his at the others to begin eating and soon the three werewolves were indulged by their food and light conversation.

_**Viviane POV.**_

I smiled at the two men across the table. I had hoped I cleared up everything between us in my long blabber. Things were going smoothly, between the three of us the food had disappeared quickly. We together, ate as though there were really 10 people dining.

"That was amazing." Jeremy had stated as he finished. Clay groaned in agreement and I couldn't help, but turn slightly pink as dirty thoughts begin to fill my head about him. Luckily, the oven timer went off and I rushed to it before anyone could notice.

I pulled the cake out and looked at the others. "Think you guys have room for cake?"

…

A few hours later, I found myself running on the treadmill. I thought of my brother, and why he would have chosen his girlfriend over his own sister. I couldn't help but feel jealous and sad. I rolled my eyes. Why am I having a pity party for myself? Others have gone through worse, I thought to myself. I speed the treadmill up considerably and ran as fast as I could. I blared my music. Focusing on my breathing.

Even though I was going to join the pack, I knew I was running. I was trying to outrun the pain of my father's death, my brother's lack of comfort..

A/N: Okay! That's it! Tell me what you think and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Love, WhatBigEyes xoxo


End file.
